


Los Juegos

by Mother_North



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Игры на приставке и не только.





	Los Juegos

**  
— Хави? Могу я спросить тебя ещё кое о чём? — голос Мики звучит немного приглушенно в телефонной трубке.  
— Конечно, тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения, ты же сама это прекрасно знаешь, так что давай.  
— Эм… Я слышала, что вчера вечером ты опять ходил в номер к Юдзуру. Это так?  
— Кхм… — Хави немного поморщился. «Откуда ей известен почти каждый мой шаг, даже будучи за тысячу миль она всё равно в курсе».  
— Да, Мики, это правда. Ты же знаешь, что я иногда составляю Юзу компанию в игре в PlayStation. Тут, как раз, недавно вышла новая часть «Monster Hunter». Это очень затягивает…  
— Затягивает на пять часов без перерыва, даже будучи усталым после тренировки и накануне дня соревнований? Ты бежишь, стоит ему поманить тебя пальцем… Может дело вовсе не в каких-то видеоиграх, а, Хави?  
— О чём ты, Мики? Он мой коллега, мой товарищ по тренировкам, мой друг, в конце концов. Просто мы оба любим одну и ту же видеоигру, если бы ты сама хотя бы раз попробовала, милая, ты бы не задавала подобных вопросов. На одном из уровней есть такое место, где…  
— Ты предлагаешь мне засесть за какую-то видеоигру? Хави, иногда ты всё ещё такой ребёнок… Просто, я не знаю…Мне кажется, что… Можно я скажу откровенно? — В конце её голос немного дрогнул.   
— Естественно, детка. Я хочу, чтобы мы были предельно открыты друг с другом. Так всегда и было, по-моему, разве нет..? — Хавьер вздохнул, терпеливо ожидая тирады, о том, какой он безответственный и легкомысленный, что пора бы быть уже посерьезнее в его возрасте, что малышке Химавари нужен заботливый отец, а Мики любящий и надежный муж. В общем-то, обычные для Мики слова, после которых Хавьер, как минимум пятнадцать минут, привычно рассыпался бы в нежностях и декларациях чувств. Мики постоянно нужны были от него подобные заверения, они оба это знали.  
— Я ревную. Тебя к Юдзуру. — Сердце Хави пропустило один удар. Это было неожиданным с её стороны, вот так прямо и безо всяких обиняков. Ведь, сам же хотел «предельной открытости». Вот, чёрт. — О чём ты?   
— Я смотрела запись финального номера недавнего показательного гала-концерта, в том числе, и просто снятую кем-то из зрителей на телефон… Ты же не мог ни минуты держать руки при себе, Хави! А теперь еще и эти чертовы «видеоигры» по ночам в его номере?! Ты принимаешь меня за идиотку? Я может быть, и влюблена, но я не слепа, хотя, я иногда и жалею, что это не так! — Мики выпалила всё на одном дыхании.  
Больше всего на свете Хави не хотелось сейчас слышать, последовавшие от неё за этим, тихие всхлипывания.   
— Мики, прошу тебя… Пожалуйста, успокойся. Это ничего не значит, поверь. Только не плачь, не надо. Мы с ним просто друзья! Как тебе такое вообще могло в голову прийти..? Это всё эта чертова видеоигра… Я больше не…Мики, Мики?! Твою мать.  
Хавьеру хотелось ещё много чего сказать ей, но, от чего-то показавшиеся особенно резкими, короткие гудки на другом конце не позволили ему этого сделать. В сердцах Хавьер запустил мобильный в дальний угол комнаты, где тот, практически бесшумно, шлепнулся на мягкий, ворсистый ковер. Кажется, ты облажался, старина Хави. По полной. В голове Хавьера бушевал сейчас настоящий вихрь из разнообразных мыслей, они проносились одна за другой стремительно, пока не остановились, вдруг все разом, на одной единственной, словно врезавшись в невидимую стену: нужно немедленно позвонить Мики и сделать ей предложение… здесь очень холодно, разве я оставлял окно открытым… у Химавари, ведь, совсем скоро день рождения, я подарю ей розовое платье феи, усыпанное блестками и маленькую волшебную палочку, пусть она развеет сгустившиеся надо мной чары… Я…Я хочу его.  
Хави безвольно опустился на кровать, всё расстройство и нервное возбуждение, ещё недавно клокотавшие внутри, внезапно отступили. Схлынули прочь, оставив по себе только опустошающее, неумолимое осознание, и невесть откуда навалившуюся, усталость. Густые сумерки в оглушающей тишине номера, вдруг, показались ему удушающими.   
Хавьер обессиленно зарылся руками в волосы, ясно отдавая себе отчёт в том, что жить, не признаваясь себе в своём, таком неестественном, постыдном, но от того, не менее сильном, влечении раньше было гораздо проще. Годами он носил это чувство глубоко у себя внутри, похороненное под слоем постоянно выказываемого восхищения и искреннего уважения к своему коллеге и сопернику. Теперь всё изменилось. Теперь Хавьеру казалось, что он уже не сможет смотреть на Юдзуру так как прежде, ни чем, при этом, не выдав себя.   
«Он прочтёт меня как открытую книгу, прочтёт при первом же моём на него взгляде. Ему всегда это так легко удавалось…»  
Звук пришедшего на мобильный смс-сообщения выдернул Хавьера из круга терзавших его мыслей. Стало уже совершенно темно, не тратя времени на включение света и наощупь найдя на полу телефон, он взглянул на экран: одно входящее сообщение с одним единственным словом: «Поиграем?». Время: 22:17. Подпись: Ю.  
В этот момент, Хавьер явственно ощутил себя на краю пропасти, но он даже не тешил себя иллюзией, что у него есть выбор – прыгать или нет.   
Немного подрагивающими пальцами он быстро набрал ответ: « О, а я думал, ты уже спишь… Не терпится проиграть? ;D Тогда я иду!».   
На самом деле Хавьер прекрасно знал, что выиграть в эту чертову игру у Юдзуру ему удастся примерно с такой же вероятностью, как и чисто приземлить четверной аксель.   
Меньше чем через пять минут Хавьер уже стучал в двери его номера.   
— Ты сегодня, как никогда, оперативно. Ну, проходи, — Очаровательно улыбнувшись, Юдзуру вежливо отступил от двери, пропуская Хавьера во внутрь, уютно освещенного, номера. Было, как всегда, сильно натоплено. Юдзуру, отчего-то, часто мёрз везде, кроме собственно самого катка, но Хави, всё равно, невольно поежился.   
На большом экране плазменной панели уже горел логотип игры с бегущей строкой загрузки.  
— Я смотрю ты уже подготовился. Не сомневался, что я не откажусь, да? — Хави изо всех сил старался улыбаться как обычно — легко и непринужденно, но его не покидало чувство, что у него, на этот раз, ни черта не выходит.   
— Не сомневался, — Юдзуру внимательно, немного прищурившись, посмотрел на Хави и протянул ему один из игровых джойстиков:  
— Давай, возможно, именно сегодня тебе наконец-то, по-настоящему, повезёт.   
Хавьер удобно расположился на диване среди мягких подушек, подвинувшись, и, как обычно, освобождая привычное для Юдзуру место возле себя. Но сегодня Юдзуру решил иначе. Он устроился у ног Хави, прямо на полу, между его разведенными коленями. Обернувшись, и глядя на Хави снизу вверх, он вполне невинно поинтересовался:   
— Я же не закрываю тебе экран?   
— Нет, что ты… Мне… Мне… удобно, — Хавьер был рад, что не может увидеть сейчас своего выражения лица со стороны, с этой, словно приклеенной к нему, нервной улыбкой.   
Итак, игра началась. Хавьеру она ещё никогда не казалось такой сложной: мало того, что проклятые монстры атаковали его персонажа, отчаянно пытавшегося спастись, со всех сторон почти непрестанно, так ещё и эта жара в номере, от которой пальцы Хавьера вспотели и плохо слушались, то и дело, в самый неподходящий момент, соскальзывая… И, конечно, близость, близость Юдзуру. Через полчаса Хавьеру начало уже ощутимо не хватать воздуха. Он старался изо всех сил сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране (Юдзуру, к слову, уже успел убить в десять раз больше монстров), но тщетно, слишком настойчиво к нему в ноздри проникал запах разгоряченной кожи Юдзуру, завоевывая и обрекая его волю на заведомое поражение.   
Хави не отрываясь смотрел на его тонкую, длинную шею, по которой, сейчас, так предательски медленно, ползла маленькая капелька пота.  
«Кажется, «Game Over» уже близко», — пронеслось в голове у Хавьера.   
— Эй, Сеньор Фернандес! Ауу! Вы сегодня вознамерились установить антирекорд, что ли?— Не оборачиваясь, шутливо спросил Юдзуру, когда игровой горе-герой Хави, в очередной раз, безучастно принял смерть на экране.   
Больше не выдерживая, Хавьер порывисто отбросил в сторону, вот уж с минуту, как абсолютно бесполезный, джойстик.   
— Хватит. Я сдаюсь.   
Прозвучавший заметно ниже, чем обычно, голос Хавьера, и отброшенный им джойстик заставили Юдзуру обернуться в легком удивлении: искренним оно было или умело разыгранным, сейчас не имело для Хавьера абсолютно никакого значения. Не отрывая лихорадочно блестевшего взгляда от лица Юдзуру, Хавьер запустил пальцы ему в волосы на затылке, и, опустившись рядом на пол, резко притянул юношу к себе. Зарываясь носом в основание его шеи, он сделал глубокий, почти судорожный вдох.  
— Хави!— немного придушено пискнул Юдзуру, округляя глаза и пытаясь изобразить праведное возмущение.   
Слабо упираясь руками в грудь Хавьера, он, тем не менее, не предпринимал каких-либо существенных попыток высвободиться из, теперь уже, ставшей крепкой, хватки.  
— Я хочу тебя, и ты отлично это знаешь. Ты давно это знаешь, знаешь даже раньше, чем я сам это понял… — Хавьер впился губами в нежную кожу шеи Юдзуру, жадно целуя, и полностью теряя контроль, отдавая себя без остатка во власть, столь долго подавляемого им желания. Сейчас для него существовал только изысканно-терпкий вкус, чуть влажной, безупречно гладкой кожи Юдзуру, его длинные, тонкие пальцы отчаянно цеплявшиеся за футболку Хавьера, и его частое, прерывистое дыхание, которое испанцу хотелось непрерывно пить с чуть припухших, искусанных в азарте игры, губ Юзу. Он целовал его настойчиво, не сдерживаясь, глубоко проникая языком внутрь, исследуя и подчиняя, стараясь впитать в себя, казавшийся Хавьеру, по-настоящему божественным, неповторимый вкус юноши.  
Юдзуру отстранился первым, откинувшись на спину и, без всякого смущения, разведя в стороны длинные ноги, он неотрывно смотрел на Хави. Ещё никогда взгляд японца не казался Хавьеру таким гипнотизирующе-притягательным, таким откровенно искушающим, словно сама чернота беззвездного ночного неба затопила его расширившееся от возбуждения зрачки.   
И Хави готов был уже прыгнуть в это необъятное, пылающее небо без оглядки, когда, внезапно, перед его внутренним взором, возник образ заплаканного лица Мики: в её красивых, миндалевидных глазах плескался безмолвный укор, и боль предательства исказила черты её страдальческого лица.   
Хавьер резко застыл. Опустив вдоль тела, в один миг, ставшие безвольными, руки, он отвёл от Юзу, свой, всё ещё, затуманенный похотью, взгляд.  
Юдзуру призывно выгнулся ему на встречу, томно проводя пальцами ноги по груди Хави. Когда и это не возымело должного эффекта, он, словно обиженный мальчик, по-детски капризно надул губы. Явно недовольный столь досадным промедлением со стороны Хавьера, и всегда привыкший, во что бы то ни стало, получать своё, Юдзуру решил взять инициативу на себя. Его ловкие пальцы быстро справились с пряжкой пояса Хави и, затем, нетерпеливо расстегнув ширинку и резко сдернув джинсы вместе с нижним бельём, уверено обхватили возбужденный, почти до предела, член. Хавьер запрокинул голову, с его губ сорвался протяжный, почти болезненный, стон удовольствия. Чуть подрагивающими бедрами он невольно начал подаваться навстречу, столь умело ласкавшей его, хрупкой руке.   
Юдзуру до боли закусил нижнюю губу. Следя за часто пульсирующей, тонкой венкой на шее Хави, ему отчаянно нравилось чувствовать свою власть над старшим мужчиной. Осознание того, что именно он — причина такого состояния Хави, и его настолько дикого желания, кружила Юдзуру голову, но, конечно же, от него не могло ускользнуть, промелькнувшая, совсем недавно, на лице Хавьера, тень сомнения. Он должен был знать точно. Замедлив ритм и сделав его издевательски тягучим, Юдзуру, показавшимся ему самому чужим, чуть охрипшим, голосом, спросил:  
— Это всё она? Ты подумал о ней? Отвечай.   
По правде говоря, Хавьер, на данный момент, вообще плохо был способен на целенаправленный мыслительный процесс, ему до безумия хотелось только одного, чтобы рука Юдзуру не переставала двигаться, в своём доводящем до исступления, медленном ритме: то подводя Хави к самой черте, то неожиданно и жестоко, отступая вновь.   
Вопрос Юдзуру выдернул Хавьера из сладкой дымки, полностью окутавшего его тело, наслаждения. «Зачем он это делает? Почему непременно сейчас, почему именно о ней?» Раскрыв глаза, он посмотрел на Юзуру, надеясь, что ослышался.  
—Что? — тихо прозвучал голос Хави.  
Не прекращая ритмичных движений, Юдзуру медленно обвёл большим пальцем чувствительную головку, надавливая и заставляя Хави, в очередной раз, задохнуться, беспомощно хватая ртом воздух.  
— Я говорю о Мики, Хави. Ты ведь подумал о ней, разве нет? Говори.  
Хавьер готов был поклясться, что в тот момент, в обычно таких мягких чертах Юдзуру, промелькнуло что-то пугающе жестокое.   
Хави зажмурился, тяжело дыша, всё это было таким неправильным, по стольким причинам.   
— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, Юзу. Прошу, не надо…  
На конце головки выступила белесая капелька смазки. Хави был уже так близок. Юдзуру хищно облизнулся.  
— Что не надо? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, Хави. Отныне есть только я. Я один и больше никого. Никого. Ты понял?   
В ответ Хави почти жалобно всхлипнул, ему хотелось, чтобы Юдзуру смилостивился и прекратил свою пусть и сладкую, но, тем не менее, изощренную пытку. Где-то, на самой периферии сознания, Хавьеру грустно, но понимающе, улыбалось, такое родное, лицо Мики. В момент, когда Хави почувствовал горячие, влажные губы Юдзуру властно сомкнувшимися вокруг его члена, и затем, одним оточенным движением, взявшие его глубоко, до самого основания — Хавьеру показалось, что он умер. Ослепляющая вспышка и его прежний мир, в один миг, рухнул, сгорел, обратившись в пепел. Мир, в котором, он ещё не знал вкуса губ Юдзуру, мир, где его сердце ещё не было отравлено безумной, жгучей страстью к японцу.  
Волна наслаждения захлестнувшая, содрогающееся в сладких судорогах тело Хави, была такой острой, что, практически, причиняла физическую боль. Будто откуда-то издалека до него донесся его собственный, сорвавшийся с губ, резкий вскрик: «Oh Dios mío!»*.   
Он с удивлением почувствовал влажные дорожки слёз на своих пылающих щеках. Стыд, толика раскаяния, давящее опустошение, с какой-то примесью отчаянного счастья — всё причудливо переплелось в его, тяжело вздымавшейся, груди.  
Немного придя в себя и, открыв, таки, усилием воли, ни в какую не желавшие разлепляться тяжелые веки, Хавьер поискал взглядом Юдзуру.   
Тот, расслабленно вытянув ноги, сидел на полу, повернувшись к Хавьеру в профиль, и как ни в чем не бывало методично орудовал джойстиком, убивая очередную, неиссякаемую порцию карикатурных монстров и, видимо, готовясь перейти на следующий, более продвинутый, уровень игры.   
Хави даже несколько раз сморгнул, не веря своим глазам. Если бы не абсолютная, ни с чем не сравнимая, после оргазменная нега во всём теле и не лихорадочный румянец на обычно, столь фарфорово-бледных, щеках Юдзуру, Хави мог бы, пожалуй, даже усомниться в реальности произошедшего, всего какими-то пятью минутами ранее, между ними.   
— Ты сейчас…То есть, Юзу, ты и сейчас играешь?  
Ни на минуту не отрывая от экрана сосредоточенного взгляда, Юдзуру спокойно произнёс:   
— Ты же знаешь, Хави, я просто очень не люблю проигрывать. 

Хавьер молча сглотнул.

 

***

 

*«Oh Dios mío!» (исп.) — «О, Боже мой!»


End file.
